


Magic Hands

by ThePhantomCreamer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomCreamer/pseuds/ThePhantomCreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been feeling a bit stressed out and achey, Phil believes he has the perfect solution: A relaxing massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Capsicoul and also my first Porn, so please be gentle. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged, anything to help me write more and write better :)
> 
> Creamer  
> xxxxx

Being the first Avenger was beginning to take it’s toll. He could feel it every morning when he yawned and stretched out his tightly knotted muscles. He felt it when he was down in the gym, tearing into a number of innocent punch bags and the small of his back began to ache a dull throbbing pain.

He saw it in the bags under his eyes and heard it in the silence over his morning coffee.

Phil saw it too.

“I can help you you know.”

Steve lifts his head, only just registering the agent through the steam of his coffee and the fog in his head.

“Hmm?”

“I said I can help.” Phil says cooly, taking a seat across from the captain.

Steve shrugs, “don’t worry about it, a few hours at the gym-“

“-Will kill you if you don’t let me work out some of those knots.”

Steve looks up from his untouched coffee and meets Phil’s sincere gaze.

“You?”

“I trained as a masseuse in college.”

Steve raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Really? I never would’ve thought…”

Phil smiles to himself, the little smile that Steve loves and Phil doesn’t even know he has.

“It was before I enlisted, I did a course that was all about natural therapies and stress relief, reflexology, that kinda thing… So if you wanted me to help…”

“You can?” Steve’s eyes widen hopefully.

And at that moment Phil’s stoic fascade crumbles to a blush of delightful pink. The flustered agent fiddles with the cuffs of his newly ironed jacket whilst trying to connect the fragments of a sentence together.

“Well it doesn’t have to be me… I mean I know people.. who could-“

“Aw c’mon, you’re the one who offered, my back has been killing me and I trust you.”

“You do?” Phil squeaks. as Phil’s heart hammers in his chest he begins to regret even speaking up, but seeing his beloved Captain grow weak was too much to bear and all he wanted to do was do something nice for a friend.

Just a friend.

“It’ll be fun!” Steve’s hand closes over Phil’s reassuringly and all at once Phil’s hammering heart stops. He nods, forgetting how to breath.

Steve drains the rest of his coffee and slinks to the door. “My room at 11?” He calls out to the Agent, Coulson nods shakily, Steve grins and leaves the flustered fanboy at the table.

———————————-

Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut? He’s gonna be shirtless and greasy and fuck I can’t do this fuck-

“You alright buddy?”

Coulson freezes, he had barely noticed that he had been pacing nervously outside of the Captain’s door for God knows how long.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.”

Steve ushers Phil into his room jokingly grabing and squeezing the top of his shoulders. “You seem kinda stressed out Agent, maybe it’s you who needs a massage, hehe”

Phil chuckles nervously, “Heh yeah. Just, y’know, work and stuff.”

“Yeah I know.” Steve hums as he pulls his white t-shirt over his head exposing the clean cut and well maintained abs that occupied the Agents most private fantasies.

Phil spins around to hide the raging shade of red that his cheeks are now sporting.

“It’s ok Phil,” Steve laughs, “I think we’re beyond polite privacy if you’re gonna be touchin’ me up in a second.” If Phil had a drink he would have done a spit take instead he made and awkward snorting noise.”I appreciate the gesture though.”

Phil turns apprehensively.

He is breath-taken.

Met with the sight of Captain steve Rogers in nothing but a pair of Navy Boxers, the Agent breaths slowly, forgetting why he was there in the first place.

“Phil?” The agent is knocked out of his daze by the captains questioning voice. “Shall I lie down?”

“Oh! Yeah!” Phil nods and gestures to the bed.

Steve positions himself comfortably on his front, an arm slinks around to his back and rubs a spot at the small of his back.

“Is that where it hurts?”

Steve nods, “Mm Hmm, gets pretty sore after exercising.”

Phil digs into the plastic bag he brought with him and pulls out a bottle of aloe vera massage oil he had heated not long before arriving at the Caps room.

Setting himself down beside the soldier and squeezing a portion onto his hands he inquires calmly “You ready?” With the nod of approval from Steve, Phil eases his well trained fingers into his tough shoulder blades, pushing and squeezing and working out the tightly woven knots.

Steve hisses and Phil pulls his hands away, “Sorry, it does hurt at the beginning, but it gets better.”

“It’s ok… Don’t stop.”

Phil works his hands lower, trailing the Caps back, digging his thumbs and palms into his spine.

Steve groans and Phil pauses again. A hand flies out and grabs Phil’s wrist, leading it back to his lower back.

“I said don’t stop.”

“Sorry.” Phil whispers as he gets back to work, moving his hands over the slick warm flesh. As his fingers creep towards the hips, steve’s toes curl and he lets out what sounds like a hum of pleasure.

The Agent’s breath hitches in his throat but he doesn’t dare stop.

After a few minutes Phil retracts his fingers earning a whimper of disappointment from Cap. “It ain’t over yet, just need you to turn over.”

Steve chuckles, “Oh sorry.” He flips over and leans his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes.

Agonizingly Phil must resist ogling the Soldier in order to get the job done. Squeezing some oil on Caps chest he starts working the rock hard and warm muscles.

He works upwards, digging his fingers into his collarbone, a sensitive area according to the mewl that escapes Steve’s lips the harder Phil presses.

Moving his hands lower, he presses his palms into the stomach, fingers edging longingly closer to Steve’s hip bones and waistband.

As a finger grazes the hip-bone Steve moans “Phil…”

Once again, Phil nearly chokes. “Err, Yes? Everything ok?”

“So good…”

Phil contains a sqeak and returns to work, “I’m glad you’re enjoying.”

So hypnotized by Steve’s expression of pure bliss, Phil barely noticed the slowly growing bulge in the Cap’s boxers.

Phil squeezes his eyes shut as he continues his work in the hopes that he can stop the blood rushing from his head to a much lower area.

It might have worked had the Cap not grabbed the back of Phil’s head and dragged him down into a hungry kiss.

The kiss was needy, sloppy and urgent.

When they finally pulled away from each other they just stared.

Steve stared at Phil’s adorable look of bewilderment and want, and Phil stared at the expression of pure arousal on Steve’s sweat glistened face.

They say nothing but tumble into another adrenaline fuelled make out session.

Steve claws at Phil’s shirt, tearing buttons in the process. He almost apologizes but Phil silences him with his tongue, pushing him back into the mattress and then assaulting his neck with butterfly kisses and teeth.

Their clothed erections grind together as desperate hands work to free the flesh from their confines. Steve growls in frustration working at the awkward belt. Phil pushes Steve’s hands away and carefully undoes the buckle. Steve takes this moment to turn the tables and pounces on the Agent, straddling him and tearing away the remainder of Phil’s clothing.

The men pause, gazing breathlessly. Phil shakes his head in disbelief. “Captain…I…-” He is silenced with a gentle finger and soft kisses that graze Phil’s nipples and trail until they reach his leaking cock.

Steve’s tongue lightly runs the whole length before he takes the head into his mouth.

Phil gasps, his head spinning.

This must be a dream, there’s no way this can be happening, just a mad, beautiful dream.

After suckling the tip, Steve dives deeper, his head bobbing up and down on Phil’s cock faster and faster. Phil claws at the sheets, he can barely take it anymore. Just as he thinks he’s going to release, Steve pulls Phil out of his mouth and grins.

Phil whimpers wantonly, “Tease!”

Steve smirks and reaches over to the bedside table where Phil had set the massage oil. “This should do.” He pours a generous amount of the warm liquid over his fingers and returns the bottle to the table. He presses a teasing finger to Phils hole, rubbing and coaxing the ring of muscle to soften and let him in. With a gentle thrust his finger pushes past the entrance, earning a squeak from Phil. Steve pauses and plants a gentle kiss on Phil’s forhead, “it does hurt at the beginning, but it gets better.” He says soothingly, mimicking Phil’s own words.

As Phil relaxes around him, Steve begins pumping his finger slowly. As he does he softly allows another finger to join, pushing and stretching further than before, much further. Phil yelps as Steve discovers his sweet spot, carefully aiming his fingers he hits it again and again, savouring the Agent’s breathy moans.

“Please…Captain…” Phil wheezes “Please… Fuck me! Now God please!”

The plea almost drives Steve over the edge, instead he pulls his fingers out and drives his aching cock right into Phils waiting hole.

Phil gives a shout, his fingers clawing at Steve’s back. After a moment he hooks his legs around Steves hips and pulls him down, an invitation for Steve to begin his rhythm.

Steve thrusts slowly and rythmically, leaning down to capture Phil’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Phil presses his lips to Cap’s ear whispering a needy “harder…”

Steve picks up the pace, pulling out almost completely then driving in to the hilt, again and again, faster and faster until the rhythm is lost and both men and crying out in pleasure into each other’s mouths.

A sweaty palm grabs Phil’s neglected cock and pumps with vigour, willing him to cum in unison with the Captain.

Not a moment later Cap’s hand is coated with thick white cum, he ejaculates a split second later, riding out his orgasm within the panting Agent.

Cap collapses beside Phil, the room silent but for the Agent’s panting and the Captain’s wet tongue lapping up the cum on his hand.

They lay in the afterglow for a few more moments before Phil finally speaks up.

“So… You like my massage?”

Cap laughs and reaches for Phils hand that is settled on Steve’s chest. He lightly kisses the palm and breathes into the fingers. “You have magic hands. Thank you so much.”

“And your back?”

“Much better, looks like I’ve found my ideal stress relief.”

Phil rests his head in the crook of Steve’s neck and sighs contentedly. “Will you be wanting to use my services again?”

“Of course! I’m the Captain of this team, gotta stay in top shape.”

Phil grins, “Always happy to help a friend.”


End file.
